


An Evening with Dulse

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Safer Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: You and Dulse are finally ready to take your relationship to the next level.





	An Evening with Dulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my own fantasy with "Reader-Insert" tacked on, so the reader is a cis female. Feel free to substitute any part you wish in order to immerse yourself in the story.

Dulse’s room is dimly lit, with mauve walls and carpet. His bed, large enough for two people, is the same color, if a slightly darker shade. A large, pale blue light sits above the head of the bed, making everything just visible enough to put you in a romantic mood.

You look up Dulse shyly. “Um…maybe I should take a shower first.”

He returns your look with a gentle, reassuring smile. “Why don’t we take a bath together? There’s no need to rush things.” He runs his fingers through your hair as he kisses your forehead. “Come with me. You’ll like this.”

Dulse takes your hand and leads you to a small, glowing panel to the left of his bed. He places his hand on it, and a section of the wall moves to the side, leading to a bathroom that is even bigger than the bedroom. It’s much brighter here, and spotlessly clean, with pale gold, marble floors, white walls of the same material, a shower and a cabinet in one corner, and a large tub in the center. The tub sinks into the ground, reminding you of the spa at Hau’oli City’s recreation center.

“I’ll start the bath. There’s soap in the shower and towels in the cabinet. You can get whatever you need, and get undressed in the shower if you’d like some privacy.” He turns on the faucet, and water begins to fill the tub.

The sound of your shoes on the marble echoes throughout the bathroom. You feel like royalty, or even a deity, as you gather two of the plushest, softest towels you’ve ever seen and felt into your arms. You grab a couple of washcloths, then take a bar of soap from the shower. You can’t quite place the scent, but it’s comforting, almost nostalgic.

He looks you up and down as you return to the tub. “You’re going to take off your clothes here?”

You nod and look at the floor. “I’d really like it if you watched me while I did. And maybe I could watch you get undressed, too?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He shakes his head. “In fact, I’d like it very much.”

A shiver runs down your spine at the hungry look he gives you while you pull your shirt over your head. You’ve been self-conscious about the way your body looks for as long as you can remember, and you hope he likes what he sees. You look away, afraid to see his expression as he takes in your naked breasts.

He says your name, and you look back at him. “It’s all right,” he says gently. “I know you’re self-conscious, but I’ve seen you in your uniform, your casual clothes, and even your swimwear. I know your shape. You don’t have to be afraid.” He pulls you into his arms and kisses you. “I think you’re beautiful. There’s nothing about your body that can shock me now.”

“Thank you, Dulse.” Your body is tingling from the kiss, and, after Dulse’s reassurance, you’re ready to remove the rest of your clothing. You step back from him and do just that. “Your turn.”

You’ve seen his bare chest before, but in this situation, it’s different somehow. Your eyes trail down his upper body, stopping at the trail of hair that disappears into his pants. That “happy trail” has been on your mind more nights than you’d care to admit. Looking back up to his chest, you see that his nipples are hard with excitement.

“I like your body,” you say, then cover your mouth, embarrassed by the bluntness of your statement. Somehow, it doesn’t seem like a very sexy thing to say.

“Thank you.” He lowers his pants and underwear, and you finally get a glimpse of his cock. He’s already half-erect, and consider forgoing the bath and letting him take you right here on the bathroom floor. But that would probably hurt…. “Is something wrong?” There’s a hint of laughter in his voice. 

You realize you’ve been staring for longer than you’d intended. You clamp your mouth shut, then look over his entire body. Now that his clothes are off, his pale blue skin is even more noticeable. It hits home, once again, that the two of you really are from different worlds…only here, you’re the guest and he’s the host.

He holds out his hand. “Come on, let’s go. Or would you like me to carry you?”

“No, that’s okay,” you insist as you let him lead you into the tub. “But thanks for the offer.”

The water is hot, but not painfully so. As you settle into it, you see Dulse take a washcloth, dunk it in the water, and rub the soap against it. “I was thinking it would be nice if you’d let me wash you. I want to make tonight all about you…if you’ll let me.”

You nod, again averting your gaze. You know you don’t have to, but you’re enjoying the way he reacts to your bashfulness. “I’d like that.”

He scoots closer to you and begins to move the washcloth over your shoulders and back. His movements are steady and gentle, and if you weren’t so filled with anticipation of what’s to come, you would find them relaxing enough to go to sleep.

Dulse lowers his hand below your collarbone, stopping just above your breasts. “May I?”

“Please.” You moan softly, biting your lip as he drags the washcloth across your skin, taking more time than necessary. As he does, he slips his other arm around you and kisses your neck.

“You’re so sensitive,” he murmurs in your ear. “So receptive.” The washcloth grazes your nipples, and you squirm in his grasp. Your body is beginning to ache for him, and you’re starting to think that you’re plenty clean now.

He’s moving the washcloth lower, across your belly and lower back. He runs it over your bottom and around your thighs, gently teasing, but never going between your legs.

“Dulse,” you breathe, “please…touch me. With your hands.”

He chuckles and places the washcloth on the side of the tub. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” He kisses you again, this time sliding his tongue between your lips as his hand trails down your stomach. Your thighs part automatically as he brushes against the sensitive flesh of your mons, slowly moving his fingers down to the slit between your nether lips. “Is this okay?” he whispers.

“Yeah.” Your voice is eager—perhaps a little impatient.

Two of his fingers spread your lips apart and begin to stroke you, lovingly, teasingly. You know you’re already slick with arousal, and it feels so good to finally be able to rub yourself against him.

“Good.” He kisses along your jawline as he explores your intimate parts, carefully slipping a finger inside you, then another. You immediately clench around him as your body’s most sensitive spots seek further stimulation. “I can feel how aroused you are. I can’t wait to taste you…to be inside you.” Much to your frustration, he withdraws his fingers without even touching your throbbing clit. “That’s enough. Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

He helps you out of the tub and starts to dry you off. The terrycloth rubbing against your skin feels even better than the washcloth, and the sudden chill of the air makes your nipples stand on end, which Dulse seems to appreciate. He dries every part of you, even gently blotting away the water between your thighs. When he’s finished, he quickly dries himself and sets the towels on the floor. “I’ll come back for them later.”

You’re still a bit dazed from his intimate caresses, but you manage to walk to the bedroom without him having to offer to carry you again.

You sit on his bed while he turns the lights up a little. “I want to look at you,” he explains. “Do you feel like you’re ready?”

“I’m ready.” God, you’ve never felt _readier_. “How should I do this? How do you want it? Should I lie on my back?”

“Well…that would be easiest,” he admits. “I did say I wanted to taste you.”

“You mean….” Your face turns red. “You want to…use your mouth? On me?”

He grins at you. “Ever since we started dating.”

“O…okay.” You lie on your back with your legs spread comfortably. You had hoped for this, but you can’t bring yourself to look him in the eye as he leans over the foot of the bed.

You wriggle with impatience as his fingers spread your outer labia apart so he can get a good look. You can feel his breath on your sensitized skin, and it embarrasses you to think of how wet and ready your pussy is for him.

Dulse lightly moves the tip of his tongue along the length of your inner labia, seeking out the most pleasurable spots. You realize he must have done this before, to other people, and that knowledge helps you relax.

His tongue movements grow bolder, more inquisitive, as he explores every inch of your sex, using his lips, tongue, and even (very lightly!) his teeth to produce different sensations. He sucks and nibbles at your lips before bringing his tongue up to flick against your neglected clit. You whimper, and he chuckles softly before ignoring it once again.

“Dulse…” you beg, and he pushes his tongue past your folds, thrusting it as deeply inside of you as he can. You cry out, and your hands search for something to grip, finally settling on the duvet and one of the pillows.

He moans against your body as he continues to tongue-fuck you. Your excitement is mounting, but it’s not nearly enough to make you come. His hands tightly grip your thighs, and he withdraws part of his tongue, moving his nose up the length of your pussy to rub the bridge against your clit.

“Oooh, yes!” you cry out at the first real stimulation of your clitoris. “Keep doing that…”

Now, his tongue leaves your entrance, only to be replaced by his fingers. He probes your walls, once again exploring, searching for the best spots to rub against. At the same time, his lips form a seal around your aching clit and he begins to suck, finally giving the most sensitive part of you the attention it needs.

Once his fingers find your sweet spot, there’s no going back. You shout out his name as you come against his face, and it’s loud and wet and messy and glorious. He continues to suck at your clitoris and finger your G-spot until you can’t take anymore. “Dulse…that’s enough…” you pant, and he immediately pulls away, looking pleased as punch.

He looks you in the eye as he wipes his mouth with his hand. “I love your taste. That was definitely worth the wait.”

You’re embarrassed but happy, and you eye his cock, which is still completely hard. “I could service you the same way, you know.”

“I’d like that, too, but not this time.” He stands up and walks to the nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom. “Right now…I just want to be inside you.” He takes it out and carefully rolls it on, before climbing onto the bed and positioning himself over you.

You love his eyes right then, as he looks down at you with the most tender, loving expression you’ve ever seen on him. You wish you could look at it forever, but…

“Mmm…” He closes his eyes, biting his lip as he rubs the head of his penis against your slit. It feels…girthy, but maybe that’s just your imagination. You’ve always been a little intimidated by cocks. He peers down at you. “Are you okay? You seem nervous.” His lips brush your forehead. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Not too gentle,” you tell him as you open your legs to admit him. “I want to enjoy this as much as you do.”

“I’ll do my best,” he says, and begins to slowly enter you. You saw his cock before, but it feels so much bigger than it looked. He releases a small groan as your walls clench around him. “You’re very tight. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last.”

As Dulse enters you further, you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and squeeze his sides with your knees. You want him—all of him, no matter how much he has to open you up. Your body has snapped out of its post-orgasmic daze, and is up and ready for a second round.

“You have it all,” Dulse pants, his voice thick and husky with arousal. “How does it feel?”

“S-start moving, Dulse,” you beg him. “I need you to fuck me, _now_. Does that answer your question?”

He responds by kissing you hard, and his hips begin to move with an intensity you never imagined possible. With every thrust, it feels like he’s penetrating you harder, _deeper_. His tongue is hungry, demanding, and you can taste yourself as you try to match his relentless kisses. Even so, you can catch traces of gentleness and sweetness in the way he strokes your hair and occasionally looks into your eyes.

“I’m close,” he gasps, and kisses you again, this time sucking gently at your lower lip. This small action, combined with all the other external and internal stimulation you’re getting, draws a second, slower orgasm from you. As your body tugs on his cock, he reaches his peak as well, grunting into your mouth as his body spasms on top of yours.

He rolls to the side and collapses on the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms. “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

You feel sleepy, safe, and content. “Yes. That was good. I couldn’t even tell you what the best part was. The whole thing…was amazing.” God, what are _words_? You nuzzle him instead of saying anything else.

He kisses the top of your head. “I hope we can do this again soon. But for now, I’m content to just have you in my bed.”

“Mm-hmmm.” As much as you like the idea of pillow talk, you’re just too warm and happy to do anything else. “G’night, Dulse.”

He kisses the top of your head, and you hear the smile in his voice as he says, “Goodnight, [your name].”

THE END


End file.
